


Deuces are Wild

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Stitches, The Long Halloween (comic), Vaginal Fingering, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "Why Gilda!" Harley purrs, "You are just full of surprises."Gilda pushes a lock of dark hair back from her face, and begins inching a hand up Harley's black and red covered thigh. "You have no idea."





	Deuces are Wild

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslashficlets shakespeare prompt table: 1. Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold - As You Like It
> 
> So, this takes place in a nebulous made up AU I've been lowkey brainstorming for a couple different Camp NaNWriMos where sometime soon after The Long Halloween, Gilda, who's covered for Harvey's past killings, decides to join him in a life of crime. I don't have a villainous name for her so maybe just go with that she's the inside man feeding Harvey info or swindling people behind the scenes because no one expects little ole her. Plus, imagine at the extra puns Harvey could make with the two of them together!

Gilda was prying off another damp, molding board to get at the hidden entrance to the hideout just on the outskirts of the city when she's attacked. A couple of average street thugs outside their territory, hoping for easy money. Men who won't recognize her without Harvey by her side. They think she's an easy mark, small and alone as she is, but Harvey's taught her better than that. She's quick and uses their size against them, ducking and kicking. One falls and she knees him in the nose. The satisfying crunch means he's down. She gets in a good elbow to the gut when his friend grabs at her from behind but he's got a knife and slashes at her, and all her tools are in the damned hideout and blood is making it impossible to get a grip on the arm sliding back around her neck and- 

suddenly he's being pulled upward. Gilda starts to get pulled along with him before his grip goes slack and she slumps back to the ground coughing.

The cheery voice she hears is _not_ one she expected.

"I never could resist a pretty gal in need." Harley Quinn chirps, dropping the body with a heavy thump. She hanging upside down from an old metal support beam, garrote still in hand. "You alright down there?"

"I'm fine." Gilda rasps out, massaging her throat with one hand. "Thank you Harley."

" _Gilda_?!" Harley exclaims, twisting her head sidewise. It doesn't do much good so she drops head over heels to the ground to peer closer at her.

"Gilda!" She squeals in recognition, a smile creasing her face paint. "I didn't even recognize you in your civvies! What a coincidence huh?!"

"Yeah," Gilda mutters. "A coincidence." She begins shrugging off her jack to get a closer look at the cut on her arm. "So…you just _happened_ to be nearby, Harley? Bit far out from the fairgrounds."

"Oh I'm not staying with Mistah J right now. Red's letting me bunk in with her near the park."

Gilda notices the avoidance, but chooses not to comment. Then she's distracted by the sluggishly bleeding gash.

Damn. It could definitely use some stitches.

She sighs. Harvey has some of the steadiest hands she knows, as long as it's a good day, but Harvey's not here. It will probably be another few months until he breaks out of Arkham, and the walk-in clinics are all probably closed by now so…she'll have to make due.

It's not that she _dislikes_ Harley. The woman is just so… _bouncy_.

Hopefully she can be still long enough to finish a handful of stitches.

"Harley?" She looks up to meet the eyes behind the black domino mask. "I'm going to need a hand with these stitches. Will you keep your hands to yourself and help me?"

Harley is already nodding her head before she's even finished.

Gilda nods at the last board. "Finish pulling that off for me. The entrance is behind it."

 

Harley's sticky fingers are already well known in the Rogue circle and she keeps her close as they wander down the dark hallway and into the main room. Harvey would be inconsolable if any of his pairs of trinkets ceased to be a pair. She finds a medical kit under the kitchen sink and hands it off to Harley to open. Harley jumps to sit on the dusty counter cross legged and begins to dig the necessities out of the kit. Gilda takes advantage of her attention and turns her back to wash off the dirt and half dried blood in the sink. When she turns back around Harley is squinting at the needle with one eye and slowly poking at it with the thread, her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

Gilda sighs. Harley catches her and grins, needle held aloft in triumph. "Been a while since my pre-med classes," she explains. "You'd think I'd have enough practice with stitches by now that I could thread a needle in my sleep! It's always tricky though."

Gilda had heard rumors of Harley's past of course, but the information still surprises her. The first stab of the needle stings, but she grits her teeth and by the third stitch the pull of skin is more bearable. Harley does have a surprisingly smooth touch.

She bites the thread after tying the knot and before Gilda can take her arm back Harley pulls it up, turns it, and plants a smacking kiss on the inside of her wrist.

The sight of the mark sets off something inside Gilda. Maybe it's leftover adrenaline from the fight. Maybe she's lonely. It doesn't matter. She pushes the chair back with a screech and pulls Harley down by one side of her jester cap and smashes their lips together.  
Harley squeaks in surprise but doesn't pull away.

The grin she gives when Gilda pulls back for air is pleased.

"Why _Gilda!_ " she purrs, "You are just _full_ of surprises."

Gilda pushes a lock of dark hair back from her face, and begins inching a hand up Harley's black and red covered thigh. "You have _no_ idea."

 

After that things move quickly. Harley shimmies out of her costume, throwing the hat behind her. She slaps at Gilda's hands when she struggles to get out of her own shirt until she lets the woman pull it up and off. There's nothing to be done about her makeup, but Gilda can admit she likes the marks it leaves. Smears of black and white trailing down over her breasts as she straddles Harley's thigh and watches her leaving biting kisses and circle pale fingers down through the curls of her pubic hair to rub steady circles around her clit.

This certain isn't the way she expected to spend the night, but as she rocks faster and curls the fingers of her good arm into Harley's pigtails to hold her mouth against her breast, she finds she doesn't much mind this unexpected detour.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to make this a double drabble in honor of Two Face, but the muse was inspired! I actually had to cut it down a little to meet the prompt guidelines.


End file.
